Arale Norimaki (Canon)/Paleomario66
Dragon Ball Super= |-|Dr. Slump= 'Summary' Arale is a robot built by Senbei Norimaki that looks like a little girl. She is known for her naivety, energetic personality, lack of common sense, and amazingly unbelievable strength. Among her strength she can use abilities that range from the terrain splitting Chikyūwari (Earth Chop) to the beam-like Nchahou (N'cha Cannon). She is nearsighted and needs to wear glasses. Senbei Norimaki's mission is to convince the other citizens of Penguin Village that she is just a normal human girl. It seems to work, despite her superhuman athletic ability. She has long, bluish-purple hair in the original manga and anime series, but has dark-brown hair in the 1997 Dr. Slump anime. Like the name of the other major characters (senbei), Arale is a pun on the name for a bite-sized rice cracker (arare) and with the family name ("Norimaki Arare") it refers to a sort of arare wrapped with nori seaweed. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 4-C, Unknown via Doc's Tech Copy Machine | 2-B Name: Arale Norimaki (Often refer as "Arale-chan" by fans) Origin: Dr. Slump (Made a few appearance in Dragon Ball) Gender: Genderless (Regarded as Female) Age: Physically 8, presumably 13 mentally Classification: Robot/Ultimate Creation of Senbei Norimaki Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Toon Force, 4th Wall Awareness/Breaking, Super Vision Attack Potency: Star level (Punctured the Sun), Unknown via Doc's Tech Copy Machine | Multiverse level (Despite not taking anything seriously at all, she fought on par with post Future Trunks Arc Super Saiyan Blue Goku, and was considered incredibly strong by both him and Vegeta, yet implied to be weaker than Beerus) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Went to Saturn within a few seconds, ran across the world multiple times in seconds, flew to the moon and back by farting, etc) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class Y+ (Knocked a giant meteor away with her physical force, and it turned out to be the moon. She also jumped and caused the Earth to smash into Venus) | Unknown Striking Strength: Star Class (Casually cracks the Earth and the Sun multiple of times. Punched a guy to another planet. Cracked the moon with a casual jab, Destroyed the moon with a rock) | Multiversal Durability: Star level (Cracked the sun and survived) | Multiverse level (Survived a Kamehameha from Super Saiyan Blue Goku with no damage, yet was almost destroyed by Beerus, and thus is likely weaker than him) Stamina: Limitless, due to being a Robot Range: 1 AU (Possibly Higher), Unknown with Doc´s Tech Copy Machine. | Unknown Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Genius level intellect (Able to solve genius level math questions with ease), but she is very naive and lacks common sense most of the time Weaknesses: If her battery is low she can shut down, using N'cha Cannon can drain her energy supply Notable Attacks/Techniques * Earth-Splitter: Arale punches the ground beneath her, causing the planet to split in half. * Watermelon/Pumpkin Cannon: A "technique" that Arale uses several times as a prank on Senbei. She loads a cannon with a pumpkin or a watermelon and fires it at her target, usually wearing a kunoichi outfit while doing so. * Woohoo!: Arale picks up a large boulder and throws it at her opponent. * Kiiin!: Arale runs at extreme speeds of up to 500 miles per hour, while shouting 'kiiin', onomatopoeic for the sound of a speeding airplane. * Arale Kick: Arale runs after her target and does a dropkick. * Headbutt: Arale lunges upward at her airborne target, headbutting the foe in the torso with very powerful force. This technique is capable of sending the average person flying for hundreds of miles. * Playing Pro-Wrestling: A combination of the Arale Kick and Headbutt, followed by a beam fired by the Gatchans. With no effort at all with this attack she tossed General Blue to the deserts. * N'cha Cannon: Arale's secret weapon. N'cha cannon is a very powerful beam shot from the mouth. To use it, Arale takes a deep breath before yelling out her signature greeting, "N'cha!" (or another greeting, on a rare occasion) very loudly. Though this is devastating, using it repeatedly, or when low in battery power, can drain her energy supply and render her immobile. * Transformation: A "technique" that Arale uses to "transform" into her "alter-ego", Ultra-Man. She demonstrates this ability by turning on a flashlight and saying "Ultra-Man! Schwaaa!" before changing her clothes into a spandex superhero jumpsuit, and then repeating "Schwaaa!" Key: Dr. Slump |''' Dragon Ball Super''' Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2